


What Happend

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	What Happend

Silence

 

That is all that came to me.

 

Not a whisper, beep, cricket, bird, nor car horn.

 

Silence

 

What happened?

 

I couldn't remember.

 

Move hand. Try to move hand. Can't do it.

 

What happened?

 

Someone touches my head, fingers on my forehead, smoothing circles.

 

Open eyes. Open them to see where I am. Can't open them.

 

What happened?

 

Panic is setting in

 

I try to open my mouth but nothing comes out. Or does it, I can't hear.

 

The fingers touch me again, moving.

 

What happened?

 

The fingers move around, doing something,

 

I settle, trying to think,

 

I follow the pattern and I follow it,

 

I

 

A

 

M

 

H

 

E

 

R

 

E

 

I am here

 

He is here

 

He's here watching over me

 

I relax

 

But,

 

What happened?


End file.
